About The Boy
by Tigme12
Summary: A normal diary, of a not so normal boy. This is life through the rose tinted spectacles of a hopeless tragic. (GenderSwap!X-Men)
1. Chapter 1

September 5th

I woke up this morning to another nightmare. It's really not that bad anymore though. It's actually quite boring now, the same nightmare every night. I find it's not good to dwell on these things. Anyway, today we managed to pick up a new member. He's only 15 and more than a little shook up. He fires sparks out of his hands form what I could see up in the Gods. By gods I mean roof, both me and Storm got thrown up there after I got shot by some giant robot.

We were the only two on the scene so naturally it was us that took the hit. I may be able to lift 50 tonnes but I still ache on impact.

One thing that didn't change today was Gambit. She was being as insistent as usual. I honestly don't see why she wants me of all people, I would've thought Storm, who practically exudes power and sex-appeal, would be more her type, I just hope she gets bored quick.


	2. Chapter 2

September 6th

The new kid, Jacob, got captured. We all got dragged down to where he was being held, some government building. it was all going smoothly, we had the kid and we were getting ready to leave, but Morph…She got captured, and We all got bundled onto the Blackbird without her, or Beast.

I don't know how we're gonna get back from this one.


	3. Chapter 3

September 7th

It's just gone midnight and I am sitting on the roof of the mansion. It's a well known fact I like to spend an odd evening up here without my gloves or shoes, if it's warm enough I don't bother with a shirt. It's sad, I know, but it's as close to 'relaxed' I can get in a mansion full of people with no boundaries.

I rarely get visitors up here; everybody leaves me well enough alone. In all the drama of today I forgot to tell Jacob about the roof.

I was lying in just my jeans, reading, when he clambered up from the mansion. He noticed me and gave a smile,

"Sorry, I'm not bothering you, am I?" I shake my head and he sits down a metre or two away from me,

"How are you finding it?" I asked, he shrugged.

"It's cool. Kinda weird but kinda cool." I nod and look back at my book. There is silence as Jacob surveys the roof,

"Is Wolverine, or whatever she's called, always that...harsh?" I nod,

"Yeah, sort of. Hold that thought, I'll be right back."

I jump from the roof to my balcony and dive into my bedroom. Gloves, shoes, fleece. I give a glace into my mirror and quickly run a gloved hand through my curly hair, desperately in need of a cut. I'm back on the roof within the minute.

Jacob frowns at my gloved hands,

"You were saying? About Logan?" He nods,

"Yeah, she just seems a bit grumpy with me."

"She's like that with everyone. When I joined everybody hated me, Logan was good though, accepted me for me, no questions asked." He frowns at me,

"Why did no one like you?" I sighed,

"Before I came here I spent time with another mutant group, they didn't much like the X-Men." He nods and falls silent.

He's a skinny little thing, black hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a strange bright yellow coat too.

"Your hair is weird."

"So's your coat, but I didn't say anything about it." He grins and starts to stand up. He is just about to climb back into the mansion when he turns to me,

"What was your name again?"

"Rogue." He nods and leaves.

I'm used to people asking for my real name, which is Andy, I don't usually tell anyone though. I'm sure the professor knows; she has to deal with the inside of my head every Tuesday evening. John probably knows, being a telepath and all. Poppa too, but only because I told him.


	4. Chapter 4

September 11th

I don't know how it happened but apparently Gambit, Storm and Jacob have been captured on a mission to Genosha. Right at the minute I'm in the Swiss Alps on a mission for the professor on behalf of SHIELD. It isn't just me, John tagged along.

He isn't used to the slopes; I don't think he knows how to use skis either. If it was just me out here I would go by snow board because it's less to carry and I am notoriously lazy.

Somehow I don't think John is too happy with the task at hand. He agrees with the professor's ideas but I don't think he likes the idea of being given the 'too-dangerous-for-a-non-mutant' job. I don't think it sits well with anyone, except maybe Jacob and Gambit.

I don't think Gambit really has a strong opinion on anything, let alone government politics.


	5. Chapter 5

October 8th

Have set off to Muir Island, Scotland, in search of a cure. According to Professor X, my powers are something to be proud of, a gift. In the seven years since I 'gained' my powers they haven't once felt like a gift, more like a curse.


	6. Chapter 6

October 10th

I've just got back from Muir Island. No cure whatsoever. I can't say I'm surprised, nothing seems too have worked out for me just yet.


End file.
